Lucas' Fantasy
by James Stryker
Summary: Lucas has an erotic dream about his wife Riley and her best friend Maya.
**Lucas' Fantasy**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy Rucaya story for Gi** _ **rl Meets World**_ **. Okay, so I've been wanting to write this Rucaya idea and I wanted to try something new with this story. So, in this story, Riley, Maya and Lucas are adults and they're in their twenties. In this story, Lucas and Riley are married. After having dinner with Farkle and Smackle, Riley questions her husband if he ever thought about having a threesome with her and Maya. Lucas dreams that he's having a threesome with both Riley and Maya. Now before you read the story, it's rated M for sexual content and it is really descriptive. Riley is 23 years old, Lucas is 25 years old and Maya is 24 years old. This story is college-AU. This story is really smutty and if you don't like smut then turn back and read something else. For those of you who are mature enough to read this story and want to read some really steamy Rucaya threesome action, more power to you. So here it is, the brand-new Rucaya story** _ **Lucas' Fantasy**_ **. Enjoy.**

"Lucas." Riley called out Lucas' name while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Yes, Riley." Lucas replied while doing his work on his laptop.

"I've been thinking about the conversation we had with Farkle and Smackle. You know, about the whole situation about them having a threesome with another girl." Riley said as she steps out of the bedroom and climbs into bed after Lucas finished typing on his laptop and removed his glasses.

"Riles, we've already talked about this. I thought it could be good, in the right circumstantial situation. You know there are a lot of trust issues involved." Lucas said.

"So, you think it's okay to go around and sleep with other women just because you let someone in your own bed?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. Why do people have threesomes anyway? What if that person ends up getting the other woman pregnant? Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to have a threesome with me and Charlie Gardner. I don't think that you will enjoy having sex with two guys at the same time." Lucas said.

"So, if I said if I was okay to have a threesome with Maya, would you be totally into that?" Riley asked.

"I think that's a trap question. I was kidding around that the other night while we were hanging out with Josh and Maya. I don't want to have sex with Maya." Lucas said.

"But you think Maya's cute. I mean come on, you told me before. You referred to her as the blonde beauty." Riley said.

"Of course Maya's beautiful but that doesn't mean that I want to have a threesome. I love you." Lucas said.

"I know you love me but let's say we had Maya come over and have a threesome and say she's really good in bed, would you leave me for her?" Riley asked worried about her marriage.

"What? Come on! What kind of question is that? We're not having sex with Maya and I'm not leaving you for her. I love you. I mean don't you trust me enough by now?" Lucas asked.

"So, you don't think about having sex with her?" Riley asked.

"Riley, it's just you. I love you." Lucas said.

"Okay." Riley said as she pulled the silk covers over her body and kissed Lucas on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, babe." Lucas said.

"Goodnight." Riley said as her and Lucas drift off to sleep. Lucas asleep and felt Riley's hand touching his bare chest while she snuggled up against him, lying her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. The handsome Texas put his arm around her and lightly stroked his wife's arm. While Lucas and Riley were having their peaceful slumber, Lucas turned his head to his left and opened his eyes, only to see another woman lying with them in their bed. The woman was extremely beautiful and she had medium length blonde hair that was naturally waved and she had blue eyes. The other woman has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure and she is slightly short. She's also wearing a black and red lace bra and matching panties. The woman was revealed to be none other than Riley's best friend and her uncle's girlfriend Maya Penelope Hart.

"Hi, Lucas." Maya said. "Riley wants me to fuck you."

"What? How did you get here?" Lucas asked as his eyes widened in shock from seeing Maya in his bed.

"Doesn't matter. Kiss me." Maya said in a seductive tone. Lucas looked over at his wife Riley after she woke up.

"It's okay, Lucas. I trust you." Riley said biting her lower lip.

"This has got to be a dream." Lucas thought to himself as he felt Maya running her fingertips up and down Lucas' muscular body.

The handsome Texan turns to Maya and leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips with his and began to kiss her slow and romantic as Riley watched them. Maya breaks the kiss and looks into Lucas' emerald green eyes and kisses him back, this time the kiss was passionate and intense. Lucas slid his tongue inside Maya's mouth, their tongues danced with each other with intensity. While she was watching Maya and Lucas' passionate make-out session, Riley was starting to get a little jealous of her and Maya, watching his hands wandering through her body, gently fondling her bra-covered breasts. Maya moaned softly as Lucas continued to fondle her. After getting a little jealous, Riley was starting to get turned on as Maya looks at her very sexily while she kissed Lucas.

"Kiss your wife, Lucas." Maya said.

Lucas turns to Riley and looks at her, leaning in to kiss her for a bit. Lucas' tongue asked for entrance as Riley allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan softly from the kiss. Maya starts kissing Lucas' neck, then up to his ear and nibbles on his earlobe while he kissed Riley passionately as their tongues danced with each other. After making out with each other for a bit, Lucas breaks the kiss and unhooked Maya's bra and began to watch her and Riley kiss each other. His cock began to twitch from watching the hot lesbian makeout session between his wife and her best friend.

"Wow, you two look so hot." Lucas said as Riley removes Maya's bra, revealing her beautiful C-cup breasts. Riley push the covers off of Lucas, moving their hands down in between his legs and start palming his cock through the fabric of his grey boxers while they kiss each other for a few minutes. Lucas moaned softly as Riley and Maya pleasured him while he dove at her right breast, sucking on her pink nipple, flicking his tongue against it until it becomes stiff and erect. Riley leaned in to lick Maya's left nipple as the blonde beauty moaned from the feeling of their tongues touching her nipple.

"Mmm…." Maya moaned as Riley and Lucas continued to worship her tits. After teasing her nipples for a few minutes, Riley lifts her pink pajama shirt off to reveal her breasts, luckily she wasn't wearing a bra. Riley continues to palm Lucas' cock while Maya teases her nipples with her tongue. The handsome Texan moves his hand down to Riley's firm butt and touched it, making the pretty brunette moan softly. Maya sucks and flicks her tongue against Riley's nipple while moving her hand down to her lime green pajama shorts, slipping her hand inside and rubbed her clit in circles while Riley continues to palm Lucas' erect member through his boxers.

"Climb on top of him, peaches. Let him eat you out while we both pleasure him." Riley said in a seductive tone, pulling down her husband's boxers down to his ankles, revealing his 8-inch cock. Maya climbs on top of Lucas with her pussy facing him and his cock facing her while Riley spread his legs open and moved in between them, using her hand to gently massage her husband's balls. Lucas pushed Maya's panties to the side and leaned up to lick her pussy. Maya groaned and took Lucas' cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, spitting on it and moving her hand up and down his length.

"Peaches, that is so hot." Riley grinned and bit her lower lip while watching her best friend jacking Lucas off.

Lucas spits on Maya's pussy and starts teasing her thin pink pussy lips with his fingers.

"Mmm, that it Lucas. Tease me. Tease my clit." Maya moaned as she went back to sucking on his cock. Riley strips out of her pajama shorts and starts licking Lucas' balls. The pretty brunette spreads her legs wide and moved her hand down to tease her clit in front of Maya. After a few minutes of teasing the blonde beauty's pussy, Lucas went back to licking her clit, easing his tongue slowly inside her dripping wet snatch, pushing his tongue in and out of her. Maya hums into Lucas' cock and enjoyed the hot sight of Riley lapping at his balls while massaging her cute little clitty.

"That's it, Riles. Play with your cute little clitty. Mmm, you look so fucking hot., it's making me wet just watching you." Maya moaned.

Maya stops sucking on Lucas' cock as Riley took his saliva-coated member in her hands, noticing a bit of pre-cum leaking out from the tip of his cock and licked it up as she enjoyed the sweet taste of his cum. She ran her tongue up and down Lucas' length while Maya teases the tip. Lucas moans into Maya's pussy and continues to push his tongue in and out of her tight pink hole, tasting a bit of liquid leaking out of her as she was nearing her orgasm. Riley grabbed Maya's head and starts kissing her passionately with his cockhead trapped in between their lips and their tongues teasing him. This sent Lucas over the edge as his cock twitched against their tongues.

"Oh…fuck…Riley, Maya…." Lucas released a loud moan as he shoots his load in Maya's mouth. Maya pulls off of Lucas' cock and kisses Riley, sharing his load with her. After Riley swallows her husband's cum, it was about time for Lucas to slide his cock into one of them.

"Let Maya ride you, Lucas." Riley said.

The blonde beauty climbs off of Lucas' face and grabs the condom from off of the nightstand, undoing the package and rolled it onto his thick cock. Riley grabs Lucas' cock and guides it to the entrance of Maya's dripping wet pussy. Maya groaned in pleasure from the feeling of Lucas' cock sliding inside her while Riley moved over to Lucas' face and straddled his face with Lucas spreading her smooth legs open, gripping them and starts eating her out.

"Mmm…." Riley moaned out.

"You look so fucking hot, Riles. Having your husband licking your pussy." Maya said enjoying the hot sight of Lucas' tongue flicking against her sensitive clit. Lucas massaged Riley's inner thighs and plunged his tongue inside her while she watched Maya riding his cock. Riley and Maya both moaned simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes while Maya leaned in to give Riley a heated kiss. The pretty brunette moaned loudly and rides Lucas' tongue, feeling herself getting close to her climax.

"You love how my tight little pussy grips your cock?" Maya moaned as she stuck her middle finger in her mouth to get it nicely coated with her saliva and began to finger her asshole to make herself cum. Lucas grabs Maya smooth hips and thrusts harder and deeper inside her pussy, pounding her swollen opening like it owes him money.

"Fill her pussy, Lucas. Fill Maya up with your love." Riley said she continued to moan loud. Riley and Maya's dirty talk was enough for him. Lucas continues to pound Maya's pussy until he couldn't hold back. His cock twitched inside her as Maya's inner walls clenched tightly, releasing a moan into Riley's pussy and shoots his load inside her. Riley reached her climax and started squirting all over Lucas' face as Lucas laps up her sweet juices. After Lucas finished lapping up Riley's juices and filling Maya up with his cum, Riley climbs off of Lucas' face and kissed him, tasting herself all over his lips and tongue. Maya eased herself off of Lucas' cock and removed his cum-filled condom from off of him. The smell of sex filled the air and Maya noticed that Lucas was still rock hard and then she turned Riley, giving her a grin.

"It's your turn, Riles." Maya said as she reached down and stroked Lucas' cock. The trio quickly changed positions, Maya lies down on her back and Riley positioned herself between her legs while Lucas positioned himself behind the pretty brunette and plunged his cock inside her. Riley moaned and began to lick Maya's pussy while Lucas fucks her in the doggy-style position, using slow thrusts to control the depth and speed of the penetration. Maya looks down at Riley and gazed into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, watching her flicking her tongue against her sensitive clit and played with her long brown hair. As she ate out Maya, Riley's hand cupped her breast and began kneading her tit, gently teasing her nipple with her fingertips and rolled them in between her fingers.

"That's so hot, Riley." Lucas said as he enjoys the hot lesbian show going on between Riley and Maya.

"Mmm. Pumpkin, your tongue feels so good on my pussy. Mmm, I want you to fuck me with it." Maya said. Riley spreads Maya's pink pussy lips open and plunges her tongue inside her. The three were getting into their rhythm with Maya gripping her best friend's hair as she was being tongue fucked by Riley's tongue while Lucas alternates from using slow and hard thrusts to tease her for a bit. Lucas fucked Riley's wet pink pussy by going at a super slow pace to tease her, making her whine from his torturous pace. Maya gripped Riley's hair tightly and forced her tongue deep inside her pussy while Lucas fucked Riley roughly by going at a rapid fast pace. It wasn't long until Maya was close to her intense climax and so was Riley.

"Oh, my god! Honey, you're gonna make me cum hard! Mmm, make me cum. Mmm, right now…AHHHHHH!" Maya screamed as she squirts her juices hall over Riley's tongue and all over her face. Her face was now covered with her best friend's juices. Riley laps up her juices while Lucas continued to fuck her hard, then back to his slow pace until Riley suggests to change positions, this time with her lying on her back while Maya is lying by her side. Lucas grabs his wife's legs and spread them while also pulling them backwards. To test her flexibility, Lucas pulled Riley's legs back so far that her knees will be touching the bed. Lucas slides his cock back inside Riley and continued his thrusting. Maya reached down in between Riley's legs and rubbed her clit while she teases her erect light brown nipple with her tongue while Lucas teased his wife with slow, torturous thrusts.

"That's it, Huckleberry. Fill her tight cunt. Make her scream with that big dick of yours." Maya said using her dirty talking on Lucas. Lucas stops his teasing and increased his pace on Riley, getting a bit more aggressive with her, making her enjoy being dominated by him.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper!" Riley moaned as Lucas continued to pound her pussy like a jackhammer. Maya grabs Riley foot, taking her cute toes in her mouth and start sucking on them while rubbing her clit.

"Fuck, princess….I'm so close." Lucas groaned feeling his climax coming. Riley moaned loud and squirts her juices all over Lucas' cock as he continued to fuck her very aggressively. Maya stops sucking on her best friend's toes and moved behind Lucas and starts rimming him while cupping his balls. With the feeling of sliding his cock in and out of Riley and Maya rimming him and playing with his balls, Lucas' cock began to twitch inside Riley, feeling ready to load up inside her. As he slowly eased himself out of Riley's vagina, Lucas crawled up to her naked body, reached down and grabbed his cock, aiming at her medium-sized breasts and furiously stroked his cock. Maya moved next to Lucas and teased his nipple with her tongue, biting it and sucking on it while she moves her hand down to his butt and slid her finger into his ass. Lucas' eyes widened in surprise as he felt the blonde beauty's finger pushed inside his ass and continued to moan, enjoying her finger inside him.

"Go ahead, cowboy. Shoot it all over your princess. Give it to her right now." Maya said. And that was it for Lucas, after Maya talked dirty to him, the handsome Texan released a loud moan and shoots his load all over Riley's breasts firing shot after shot all over her. Maya leaned down and took one of Riley's nipples into her mouth as the pretty brunette moaned from the feeling of the blonde teasing her cum-covered nipple with her tongue. Maya switched to the other nipple and repeats her actions as Riley's moans filled the bedroom while Maya worshipped her firm breasts. After lapping up Lucas' cum with her tongue, Maya moved up to Riley's lips and shared Lucas' cum with her while kissing her passionately while Lucas lied on the bed watching them.

"God, you're so fucking hot." Maya smiled at Riley as she kissed her passionately.

"Lucas? Lucas…." A voice called as Lucas wakes up, only to see the sun shining through the window. "Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up."

Lucas opens his eyes, only to see two women standing in the bedroom. One had brown hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a cute white floral top, a black skirt and matching black flats. And the other woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a dark blue floral v-neck dress and boots. The two women were revealed to be Riley and Maya.

"Riley. Maya. What time is it and what's Maya doing here?" Lucas asked.

"It's only 11:45 AM and Maya's taking me out to lunch." Riley said.

"Wasn't she here with us last night?" Lucas asked as Riley and Maya gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Huckleberry? I wasn't even here. I was at home with Josh and you don't want to know what we were doing last night." Maya said.

"But you were there and Riley was there and we ended up having a threesome. I had a threesome with you and Maya and you were getting into the threesome." Lucas said.

"Lucas, don't be silly. You were just dreaming. There's no way that I would ever have a threesome." Riley said.

"But…" Lucas said as Riley kissed him on the lips.

"It's just a dream. I'll be back home after lunch. Love you." Riley said.

"See ya, Ranger Rick. I hope you have another dream about me and Riley." Maya said giving Lucas a seductive wink and smiled at him before leaving the bedroom with Riley. Lucas laid back in bed and looked up at the ceiling sighing.

"Boy, what a dream." Lucas said to himself.

 **And that was some dream that Lucas had. Anyway, that was** _ **Lucas' Fantasy**_ **and what did you think of it? Was it hot and passionate enough for you and was it a good idea for me to age Riley, Maya and Lucas up to adults? Next time, it's going to be a story of your choice. Two stories will be either a fanfic based on the Disney Channel original movies** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **and** _ **Invisible Sister**_ **, and some are a couple of Disney and Nick shows.**

 **Here are the stories and what they're about:**

 _ **Babysitter Fun**_ **(Jenny/Lola,** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **): Jenny has a little fun with Lola after she takes a shower and things get steamy between the two rival babysitters.**

 _ **Jenny's Fantasy**_ **(Jenny/Zac,** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **): Zac visits Jenny at her house at night and he tells her how he feels about her.**

 _ **Spying on Molly**_ **(Molly/Cleo,** _ **Invisible Sister**_ **): Cleo watches Molly while she's doing her yoga session.**

 _ **Watching Rachel**_ **(Harley/Rachel,** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **): Harley watches Rachel having her private time.**

 _ **Relaxing on the Beach**_ **(Lucas/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Lucas and Maya spend a romantic afternoon relaxing.**

 _ **Genius of Love**_ **(Farkle/Smackle,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Smackle is ready for her first time with Farkle.**

 _ **Morning Bliss 2: The Rucas Version**_ **(Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Riley surprises Lucas in the morning.**

 _ **Cooking with Ethan**_ **(Harley/Ethan,** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **): Harley and Ethan fix themselves a little late night snack in the kitchen.**

 _ **A Lesson for Summer**_ **(Summer/Tomika,** _ **School of Rock**_ **): Tomika give Summer a lesson on how to flirt.**

 _ **I Dream of Chloe**_ **(Henry/Chloe,** _ **Henry Danger**_ **): Henry has an erotic dream about his ex-girlfriend Chloe.**

 _ **Feelings for Kaz**_ **(Bree/Kaz,** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **): Bree tells Kaz how she feels about him.**

 **Which one of the stories do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to fav/follow this story. Also, if you have any requests for a story, feel free to fill out the Request a Story form to request a story. It's on my profile page. Make sure to remove the spaces in order to access it. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
